


Hygiene

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Series: Lock&Key soulmate au [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, community: mmom, non-sexual soulbond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: One evening Silver is telling his roommates about a run-in with Flint.





	Hygiene

"And then Flint said 'Where were you?'," Silver said, waving his mug around and threatening to spill his coffee. "And Randall said," and here Silver attempted to mimic Randall's gruff tone, "'Probably wanking'."

Billy scoffed and Max rolled her eyes.

"What did you say?" Billy asked.

"I said 'Of course not!' And Flint gave me that look he's always giving me. You know the one, Max."

Max nodded. "He doesn't aim it at me often, but I've seen it. The 'I think you're a lying shit but I can't prove it' look."

"That's the one. So he changed the subject and I've never been so glad to talk about salad leaves."

Billy shook his head. "So, were you?"

"What?"

"Wanking?"

Silver shrugged. Billy groaned and Max smirked. Silver didn't think she'd received anything of his worktime self-pleasure via the soulbond but he couldn't be sure.

"I hope you washed your hands," Billy said, eyeing his own mug, mindful that Silver prepared their drinks.

"Of course! I might push my boundaries but I don't break the rules when it comes to hygiene!"

"That's something," Max said and Billy, somewhat placated, agreed.


End file.
